


Everyday Routines

by craii_meaRiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like men, quarantine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craii_meaRiver/pseuds/craii_meaRiver
Summary: The best recipe for a nice day in Kenma's book includes: Shoyo's cooking, Animal Crossing and cuddles
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Everyday Routines

The first thing Kenma realized when he woke up was the disgustingly bright light from the sun shining over him. Groaning in displeasure, he turned away from the window and faced the wall trying to go back to sleep. The second thing he realized was the sweet smell of warm pancakes and the bitterness of black coffee coming from the kitchen. Finally having the strength and motivation to get out of bed, Kenma did just that. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he made his way to the kitchen.

A small melody being hummed from the kitchen alerted Kenma of the second resident of the house; tuffs of orange hair that resembled the sunset, it was shorter now than when they first met in highschool, a buff frame from all the training he underwent, and his small stature than never did change. Walking up behind him, Kenma embraced him, leaning his face onto the man’s shoulder.

“Good morning Shoyo”, it came out as a mumble, but Kenma was sure Shoyo heard it.

“Good morning Kenma! I hope you slept well”, at the end a giggle. One of Shoyo’s bell-like giggles.

Without a word Kenma separated himself from the hug with Shoyo, not a second later he gave Shoyo a peck on the lips, it was fast and there was minimal contact but it was so full of love. Once Kenma returned to his normal slouched posture he went to set up the table for breakfast.

Breakfast with Shoyo was amazing. It’s been a few weeks since the government dropped a lockdown on the country because of the current pandemic. Despite how awful it was for some people’s careers, it didn’t affect Kenma considering he was already a massive introvert since young, and his job didn’t require him to leave the house anyways. 

On the other hand, being a professional volleyball player, the quarantine hit Shoyo the hardest between both of them. Shoyo thrived on social communications, physical contact and being active, but he was doing a pretty good job at staying ‘sane’ some would say. While on quarantine, Shoyo made himself busy thru cooking and baking, Kenma kept his normal schedule of streaming and playing Animal Crossing.

Today being a Friday meant Kenma didn’t have to stream. Planning to be on the couch with Shoyo for the rest of the day was a good plan, he prepared the living room with a bunch of fluffy blankets and pillows in the form of a nest. Getting both their Switches as well so they can play together. Today was going to be a nice day for both him and Shoyo; Kenma had no doubt.

Once Shoyo settled himself between Kenma’s legs, Switch in hands and resting his back on Kenma’s torso, they muted the rest of the world. Living on their own secluded world, they enjoyed the small kisses given from time to time, constructing and visiting each other's islands.

It was a nice day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, so I hope u enjoyed it! 
> 
> There will be more KenHina in the future so look out for that too!
> 
> Twitter: @daracrachi  
> Instagram: @daracraichi


End file.
